I Swear
I Swear is the opening theme of the third season: "Date A Live Ⅲ". This song is sung by sweet ARMS. Track Listing All of the songs are written by Shio Watanabe, composed and arranged by Go Sakabe. #'I Swear' #Kangen Yuuwaku Receptor #I Swear -Instrumental- #Kangen Yuuwaku Receptor -Instrumental Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Kanji= 少しぼやけた輪郭 ピント合わせるみたいに 隠し続けた不安も痛みも 全部あなたに預けた 迷わず行ける あなたとなら 捧げられる あなたになら どんな時も側にいると感じてるから デート・ア・ライブ 甘く口づけて Once again 瞼 そっと下ろした瞬間 どこかで交わる視線 後に戻れなくなる 似てるけど違う Memory いつか I swear 描いた景色 此処にある今と違う未来 気付き始める 何度でも出会い 廻るこの世界で 私たちの戦争＜デート＞始めましょう 少し不思議な感覚 ふわり流れるみたいに 溢れ出してしまいそうな気持ち ひとり抱え込まないで 越えて行ける あなたならば 見せてあげる あなただから どんな声も届いてると信じられるの デート・ア・ライブ 淡く色付いた Once again 心 やっと触れ合う瞬間 どこかに紛れた真実(リアル) 触れる前にわかるの 失いたくない Memory いつか I swear 芽生えた決意 上手く言葉に出来ない だけど確実なもの あなたの温もり 決して諦めない 私たちの戦争＜デート＞始めましょう 見つめてる過去 此処にある今 変わるかもしれない未来 どんな絶望にも どんな希望にも 優しく笑うあなたのように居られたら 今より少し ほんの少しだけ 悲しみのない世界があって (今より少し ほんの少しだけ ない世界があっても) 消えない傷が 癒えたとしても (癒えたとしても その) 繋いだ手を離したりしないで 誰より大切な あなたを護りたい あなたの側でずっと Wanna feel alive 甘く口づけて Once again 瞼 そっと下ろした瞬間 どこかで交わる視線 後に戻れなくなる 似てるけど違う Memory いつか I swear 描いた景色 此処にある今と違う未来 気付き始める 何度でも出会い 廻るこの世界で 私たちの戦争＜デート＞始めましょう |-| Rōmaji= Sukoshi boyaketa rinkaku pinto awaseru mitai ni kakushi-tsuzuketa fuan mo itami mo zenbu anata ni azuketa Mayowazu ikeru anata to nara Sasagerareru anata ni nara Donna toki mo soba ni iru to kanjiteru kara Date A Live Amaku kuchizukete Once again Mabuta sotto oroshita shunkan Dokoka de majiwaru shisen, ato ni modorenaku-naru Niteru kedo chigau Memory Itsuka, I swear egaita keshiki Koko ni aru ima to chigau mirai, kizuki hajimeru Nando demo deai, mawaru kono sekai de Watashitachi no Date hajimemashō Sukoshi fushigi na kankaku fuwari nagareru mitai ni Afuredashite shimaisō na kimochi hitori kakae-komanaide Koete ikeru anata naraba Misete ageru anata dakara Donna koe mo todoiteru to shinjirareru no Date A Live Awaku irozuita Once again kokoro yatto fureau shunkan dokoka ni magireta riaru, fureru mae ni wakaru no Ushinai-takunai Memory Itsuka, I swear mebaeta ketsui Umaku kotoba ni dekinai, dakedo kakujitsu na mono Anata no nukumori, kesshite akiramenai Watashitachi no Date hajimemashō Mitsumeteru kako, koko ni aru ima Kawaru kamo shirenai mirai Donna zetsubō ni mo, donna kibō ni mo Yasashiku warau anata no yō ni iraretara Ima yori sukoshi, honno sukoshi dake, kanashimi no nai sekai ga atte (Ima yori sukoshi, honno sukoshi dake, nai sekai ga attemo) Kienai kizu ga, ieta to shite mo (Ieta to shite mo sono) Tsunaida te wo hanashitari shinaide Dare yori taisetsu na, anata wo mamoritai Anata no soba de zutto, wanna feel alive Amaku kuchizukete Once again Mabuta sotto oroshita shunkan Dokoka de majiwaru shisen, ato ni modorenaku-naru Niteru kedo chigau Memory Itsuka, I swear egaita keshiki Koko ni aru ima to chigau mirai, kizuki hajimeru Nando demo deai, mawaru kono sekai de Watashitachi no Date hajimemashō |-| English Translation= Characters In order of appearances *Tohka Yatogami *Shido Itsuka *Kotori Itsuka *Yoshino *Yamai *Miku Izayoi *Kurumi Tokisaki *Origami Tobiichi *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Reine Murasame *Mana Takamiya *Ryouko Kusakabe *Karen Nora Mathers *Elliot Baldwin Woodman *Ellen Mira Mathers *Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Natsumi *Rinne Sonogami Variants #Season 3, Episode 1 - Episode 3: The original animation. #Season 3, Episode 4 - Episode 5: The scene of Natsumi's hat is replaced by Natsumi in her Adult form. #Season 3, Episode 6 - Episode 8: The scene of Natsumi in her Adult form is replaced by Natsumi in her real form. #Season 3, Episode 9 - Episode 11: The scene of Origami equipped with a Realizer is replaced with her in her Inverse form. #Season 3, Episode 12: The scene of Origami in her Inverse Form is replaced with her in her Spirit Form. Natsumi OP3-Natsumi 1.png|Natsumi's hat in the first variant (Episode 1 - 3) OP3-Natsumi 2.png|Natsumi in her Adult form in the second variant (Episode 4 - 5) OP3-Natsumi 3.png|Natsumi in her real form in the third and fourth variant (Episode 6 - 12) Origami OP3-Origami 1.png|Origami wearing in the first three variants (Episode 1 - 8) OP3-Origami 2.png|Origami in her Inverse Form in the fourth variant (Episode 9 - Episode 11) OP3-Origami 3.png|Origami in her Spirit Form in the fifth variant (Episode 12) Trivia *This is the first opening theme in the whole anime series to have more than two variants. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Season 3 Category:Discography Category:Opening Theme